


Solo una película en realidad...

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>se me antojaba algo dulce y tierno, amor adolescente para ser sinteros...XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo una película en realidad...

Una película era solo eso en realidad, una muy mala en realidad, por eso esta allí, estaba casi solo en las profundidades de la oscura sala de ese complejo de cines, comiendo dulces, compenetrado en la pantalla hasta que un sonido lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Alguien estaba llorando o sollozando entre las butacas, miro a su lado y no había nadie solo dos o tres personas dispersas enfrente de él, intento adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad mas allá de sus espaldas y solo vio una cabeza a lo lejos que se hundió apenas se dio cuenta de que lo habían visto.

El hizo lo mismo y arrepintiéndose de que su rodillas toquen el suelo, pero ya que estaba allí… salió de su fila en cuchillas, sondeo los asientos y la mugre del lugar llegando hasta la fila donde había escuchado los sonidos.

No era curioso, no para nada, pero algo que no resistía era a alguien llorar en medio de una película como Gotzilla, lo cual no era común pero no podía dejar de sentir el apremiante interés por esa persona desconocida unas siete filas tras de él, en aquella ultima con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Así que con todo lo silencioso que podía ser con su enorme cuerpo, se sentó justo al lado de esta persona, la cual pego un respingo y se cubrió el rostro y el cuerpo con sus brazos automáticamente.

\- Hola! -susurro, dando palmaditas leves en los antebrazos de ese chico.  
\- Ah?- escucho su vos temblorosa y vio como este chico se acomodaba unos anteojos súper gruesos y se achicaba todo sobre si mismo.  
\- Hola soy Jared ¿y tu?- le dijo sonriendo intentando adivinar como era ese chico detrás de las gafas en esa titilante oscuridad.  
\- Yo, yo, yo soy ehmm? Jensen?- Titubeo se mantuvo a distancia a pesar de estar en asientos continuos.  
\- Esta película la vi muchas veces en casa pero es mejor en el cine no? Es menos mala de este modo no?- dijo volteando otra vez a verlo.  
\- Estas… ¿Estas… hablando conmigo?- lo dice tartamudeando y alucinado, sino tuviese sus gruesas gafas tal ves vería los ojos del joven Ackles abiertos de par en par…  
\- ¿Eh? si claro ¿Porque no?- le pregunto como si el cielo fuera azul y el mar rojo muy turbulento y eso era lo mas normal para el.  
\- Nadie habla conmigo…-  
\- Porque no?- presto toda su atención al tímido ser junto a él, como si no hubiese nada mas importante que sus enormes anteojos negros. Y Jensen se le dificulto hablar, ni siquiera sus padres lo miraban y esperaban por una respuesta como ese chico desconocido lo hacia.  
\- Porque… si? No suelo ser… tan importante, como para que alguien me hable…- dijo quedito en un susurro que Jared escucho con completa claridad.

 

El castaño simplemente se echo a reír, sobresaltándolo con el estrambótico sonido de su risa, la gente o mejor dicho los dos individuos de enfrente de la sala les chitaron y Jared mas calmado minutos después se le acerco y se susurro cerca de sus anteojos que eso no podía ser cierto… todos son importantes para alguien, acto seguido le tendió una mano llena de caramelos y se los dejo en su mano, la cual el chico alto la había tomado sin previo aviso y la extendió para concretar su propósito.

 

Entre susurros y caramelos Jensen se quedo alucinado por Jared, le hablo de la películas viejas y sus esfuerzos para tener los efectos especiales que ahora nos parecen patéticos, de la filmografía de cada director y cual empeoro según se hacia mas famoso y cual mejoraba sin duda alguna conforme pasaban los años.

 

Lo trato como si de un amigo se tratase y Jensen no era de tener amigos y su primita de 12 años no se consideraría en esa categoría, aunque era con la única con la que hablaba, incluso después de ver cuatro pelis en ese maratón de blanco y negro, se le olvido el porque estaba allí y estaba disfrutando enserio de la compañía de Jared.

 

Cuando la cuatro peliculas se terminaron y ellos salían con todos los papeles de los caramelos y demás en las manos, riendo de una de las ocurrencias de su compañero de butaca, noto a los cinco muchachones afuera del cine aun esperándolo.

 

\- Jared…- dijo quedito, sabía que Jared no percibiría hacia donde miraba detrás de sus gruesos anteojos y aprovecho para mentirle, le daba más vergüenza decirle la verdad.  
\- ¿Si?... ¿ No vienes?- dijo tirando los envoltorios en la papelera mas cercana.  
\- No voy al baño…- dijo señalando la puerta de los servicios.  
\- Te espero…- dijo inocente sonriéndole y a Jensen el dolió más hacer claro, que no saldría con el del cine.  
\- Oh, no, no, es que mi mama trabaja de proyeccionista y la esperare a que salga e iremos a casa juntos…- sus dedos entrelazados se frotaban entre si esperando que Jared le crea.  
\- ¡En serio! ¿¿Ella es la que pone las películas?? WOW!! Tienes que presentármela!!- dijo entusiasta completamente inocente a sus palabras.  
\- Es que ella, es… lo siento pero será en otra ocasión, adiós - y Jensen se metió en el baño.

 

Jared se quedo medio estático y pensó que tal ves solo estaba apurado y que su mama si era una persona poco sociable por lo poco que le había hablado de su padres pero lo dejo pasar; compro mas caramelo y salió del cine, notando a la pandilla con cara de pocos amigos de la escuela privada San Francis.

 

Unas cuadras mas allá del cine, después de comerse sus dos paquetes de caramelos se detuvo, mastico el ultimo caramelo, miro a sus espaldas las luces del cina se apagaban y como si de una ficha se tratase todas las cosas que Jensen… su amigo de butaca había hecho o mencionado cayeron sobre el como una epifanía.

 

Corrió de vuelta al cine viendo como los chicos frente a sus puertas se desesperaban como hienas sobre una presa a poca distancia.

 

\- ¡Con permiso!- los empujo sin mucho esfuerzo haciéndose un huego entre sus musculados cuerpos para llegar a la puerta y ellos lo miraron como si de un loco se tratase.  
\- ¡EH! ¡Está cerrado! – dijo el hombre de la boletería.  
\- Si, si lo se pero me he olvidado las llaves de mi casa en el baño!-  
\- ¿Eh?- lo miro extrañado.  
\- Si, si, déjeme pasar será un momento…- codeo a uno de los chicos que se presionaban contra el para hacer que los deje pasar también.  
\- Ellos están contigo?- dijo serio y con pocas pulgas, mirando mal al grupo sobre su hombro, Jared se volteo a verlos y todos tenían un aspecto amenazador pero a el eso no lo intimidaba.  
\- Yo a estos no los conozco de nada.- dijo mirando al líder directo a los ojos y el de la boletería lo dejo pasar poniendo la mano sobre el pecho de uno de esos chico impidiéndoles el paso.

 

Jared se metió al baño y vio desde allí la discusión con el conserje que se sumo al de boletería, eso chicos insistían en entrar aunque estaba cerrado y no habían comprado boleto y él se daba cuenta de porque.

 

Cerro la puerta del baño y se dirigió a los cubículos frente a los orinales, se agacho en el suelo y se fijo si había alguien peo no veía los pies de nadie, frunció el ceño, el sabia que allí estaba Jensen asique opto por lo inevitable abrir cada cubículo hasta que encontrara a su… a su, a su amigo de películas viejas.

 

Uno a uno lo abrió hasta llegar al séptimo y ultimo cubículo, las yemas de su dedos presionaron sobre la lisa superficie y esta se negó a abrirse, presiona más y más hasta que se abrió y se cerró y un gemido de desespero y miedo le llego a los oídos.

 

\- ¿Jensen?- dijo claramente para ser escuchado solo por el chico de anteojos.  
\- ¿Jared?- la puerta hiso un chirrido lento y muy pausado mientras se abría y ambos jóvenes se quedaban mirándose.  
\- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo empujando los pesados anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz con toda su mano.  
\- Me acorde que se me olvido algo – sonrió todo hoyuelos poniendo tonto a Jensen y no dijo mas, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro fuera del baño.  
\- No, no, no, no espera no puedo – lucho contra la gran mano que lo sostenía.  
\- Jensen… el cine ya cerró y tú mama no esta aquí... así que…- se justifico empujando más hacia la puerta.  
\- Pero no puedo si salgo…- Jared se dio la vuelta y pego su frente a la de Jensen y dejándolo a este pasmado de la impresión.  
\- Tu te crees que te dejaría solo y por tu cuenta, con el grupo de lucha libre del San Francis?-  
\- Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu les conoces?-  
\- Sip yo los deje en segundo lugar, los cuatro últimos torneos- sonrió y Jensen se quedo de una pieza.

 

Salieron del baño y el botones como el hombre de los tiquets se los quedaron mirando y estuvieron a punto de decirles algo cuando Jared los callo con un simple comentario.

 

\- Adivinen! que no solo se me habían quedado las llaves, menos mal que volví ¿no?- Jared soltó la muñeca de Jensen y rodeo su cintura con sus largos brazos pegándolo a el por completo, miro a los dos hombres y espero a que le abrieran la puerta, el joven alto como montaña salió campante sorteado a los luchadores de la escuela San Francis que los siguieron por las ultimas dos cuadras a una distancia de 50 metros, esperando que Jared soltara a Jensen.

 

Jensen desde que los vio en la puerta y se vio fuera del cine pegado a Jared como si fuera de su propiedad, no dejo de temblar por la mirada asesina de Jeffrey, el líder del equipo de lucha, apretó los dientes cunado Jared apretaba mas sus costados, él lo hacia para infundirle confianza peor a el de verdad le dolía mucho.

 

Jared al ver que no les perdía el rastro tomo la llave del edificio donde vivía, Jensen no decía nada solo se limitaba a temblar y apretar la mandíbula, pensó en dejarlo en su cuarto y encargarse del equipo de lucha.

 

Subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos, mas por empujar pisos arriba a Jensen que por otra cosa, pero Jensen no podía detener el palpitar en su pecho, ni el dolor de sus costillas al subir uno a uno esos escalones.

 

Cuando le soltó, Jensen alzo la mirada sin saber que pasaba y sus anteojos casi se le caen pero los volvió a subir por el puente de su nariz con la mano abierta sobre a ellos.

 

\- Jay…- susurro viendo mas atemorizado cuando la llave giro y la puerta se abrió a un oscuro apartamento que quedo frente a ellos.  
\- ¿Si?- Jared se sorprendió por la manera en que lo llamo y con los ojos inocentes de no haber roto un plato en su vida le presto atención a lo que fuese que fuera a decir Jensen.

 

El rubio azorado por el echo de que hacia eso mismo una y otra vez, como si lo que fuera a salir de su boca fuera la cura al cáncer o el hambre mundial, el nudo en su garganta no le permitió decir nada en absoluto pero aun así Jared espero.

 

Jensen en su vida se había sentido así, importante, escuchado, o mas que nada no invisible asique le dio igual y no pregunto porque estaban allí, Jared podía hacer lo que fuese con el ya no le importaba.

 

Asi que bajo su cabeza y respondió un gran “nada”.

 

Jared solo sonrió y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros metiéndolo en el negro y oscuro apartamento, escucho los cerrojos que eran muchos cerrarse detrás de él y él estaba mas ciego que de costumbre en esa oscuridad que lo ponía nervioso hasta lo huesos, pero un clic dio luz sobre sus anteojos y vio un apartamento cálido, hogareño, en tonos verde bosque en días de verano con muebles de color arena y cobertores anaranjados de lana sobre los respaldos, todos y cada uno de los muebles estaban llenos de libros, y las paredes rebosaban de ellos de todos los tamaños grosores y colores, nuevos y viejos de pared a pared en las estanterías, vio pasar delante de el a Jared y no salía de su perplejidad.

 

\- Ven, mi cuarto esta por aquí…- dijo metiéndose el castaño en un interminable pasillo color musgo. El ya con su ser abandonado a su suerte, suerte vendida en manos de Jared sin que este lo supiera, siquiera que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le siguió sumiso y sin decir una palabra mas, deleitándose con los cuadro de olio no pintados por artistas y con defectos horribles pero que lo hacían sonreír por dentro con calidez y no sabe porque.

 

Cuando se paro en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Jared se asombro por la sencillez y lo suave de los colores, el piso de madera vieja pero pulida brillaba, y noto que el dueño se quito los zapatos en la entrada, y el hizo lo mismo antes de entrar, la cama estaba en un somier bajo, casi pegada al piso donde Jared se tiro de plancha y comento sonriente “esta es mi cama, es en la única en la que quepo” se rio y el corazón de Jensen bombeaba a todo motor, el inquieto dueño salto de ella levantando del piso la pc, la cama vestía una hermosa y suave colcha chocolate con una cobertor de hilo verde como el resto de la casa, del otro lado de la amplia habitación había un mueble amurado que sospecho era el armario y a su lado una mesa enorme de escritorio, blanca con útiles, mochilas, libros sobre y debajo de ella.

 

Las fotos y cuadros eran del colegio secundario municipal y de sus amigos, se quedo mirando eso mientras Jared tecleaba en la pc y se sentó a su lado en la cama sin apartar la mirada de las fotos de sus amigos… como le gustaría a él tener amigos, pensó.

 

Jared y él se quedaron en silencio, al rubio ni se le paso preguntar por qué no escuchaba mas que el tecleado de la pc a su lado, pero a Jared si, levanto la vista y vio como su nuevo conocido, Jensen, miraba su pared, y detrás de una gruesa patilla negra de sus anteojos vio algo que no podía ser…

 

Se le quedo mirando atomito, porque detrás de eso anteojos grueso había unos ojos verdes, perdidos en su pared color salmón, y no solo eso, había unas pestañas claras muy largas y debajo de estas unas pecas perdidas sobre la piel clara, Jared miro al frente donde su ventana le daba una gran vista de los suburbios cuando pensó… “Jensen es nombre de chica?”, “no, no que yo recuerde” volteo a verlo y el rubio seguía absorto en lo que sea que sea que veía en su pared, fue allí cuando noto los labios de Jensen, eran abultados y redondeados y muy, muy suaves desde donde él estaba; volvió otra vez la vista a la ventana, él está viendo mal porque esos eran lo labios mas lindos que jama había visto y se reprendió, seguro que su nombre no era Jensen y era una chica y él lo había confundido y su compañero de butaca lo había reprendido por confundir su nombre y él no lo había escuchado.

 

Le pasaba mucho eso, que una chica le hable y el no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decían, la verdad esas conversaciones nunca le llamaron la atención ni cuando Cindy Hopper metió sus manitas en sus pantalones, por eso Jared ahora mismo estaba muy confundido de lo que era Jensen, así que opto por lo que no podía fallar nunca en el reconocimiento, los pechos.

 

Lamentablemente Jensen estaba abrazando sus piernas ya que la cama era muy baja y lo miro y lo miro pero la camisa blanca que llevaba con leves líneas caqui muy finas a lo largo de la camisa no lo ayudaba y se frustro soltando un bufido que si fue escuchado.

Jensen sorprendió a Jared mirándole, y este no noto que lo había pescado mirándole raro, pero Jensen no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate por la mirada escrutiñadora que le recorría el pecho y el cuelo y los brazos. Trago duramente y pregunto.

 

\- Jared? Que haces?-  
-Eh? – Jared subió la mirada a los gruesos anteojos y no pudo ver los verdes ojos y frunció el ceño.  
\- Que que que que a a a haces?- Jensen tubo miedo, Jared con el ceño fruncido daba miedo.  
\- ¿Jensen eres una chica?- eso no era lo que esperaba saliera de la boca del gigante, que a pesar de estar sentados le sacaba media cabeza.  
\- ¿Como?- dijo y vio como Jared dejaba lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo en la pc en el piso y se iba inclinando sobre el tan serio que Jensen se congelo.  
\- Si ósea no lo había notado con tus gafas y esa chamara marrón tan grande pero sin ella eres mas delgado, y detrás de esos anteojos tienes ojos verdes y pestañas - la cabeza de Jensen termino contra el colchón y con Jared significativamente sobre el.  
\- Pero! que dices! todo el mundo tiene ojos y pestañas Jared, y de diferente color de ojos… Jared!!- resoplo por la comparación de su características con las de una chica, esta bien que con sus 17 años era delgado, pero no tanto como para parecer una chica; aparte él era mas alto que la mayoría de la chicas solo le llegaban al hombro, claro que no lo notaban ni con lupa pero eso era otro tema.  
\- Si! Pero… ¿y eso labios?- se los señalo y los presiono con el dedo y una corriente fue descargada a través de el a todo su cuerpo cunado los presiono.  
\- Son solo labios Jared…- susurro al notar el peso del chico sobre el.

 

La mano de Jared y su ceño fruncido estaban dispuestos a asegurar que era una chica, bajo a su pecho y lo pálpelo en círculos, y noto que no había nada allí, pero su mente pensó con sobre esfuerzo “y que muchas chica a los 15 aun están planas” así que bajo su mano por el estomago siguiendo con la mirada todo el camino a la entrepierna donde el de seguro comprobaría que no había nada.

 

Solo que cuando llego si había algo y era algo prominente y tenia mucha temperatura, volvió su cara a la de Jensen sin apartar la mano y con el codo sobre el colchón retiro los enormes y gastados anteojos del rostro de Jensen, encontrándoselo con las mejillas rojas, las pecas casi doradas por el rubor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 

Esa imagen causo un terremoto en el todo su cuerpo, se estremeció y con la yema de los dedos acaricio ese rostro tan bonito, subió la mano y vio como Jensen soltaba el aire muy despacio y casi con dolor, pero no se resistía a nada, mantenía los ojos cerrados con candado y se dejaba acariciar.

 

\- No eres una chica… no me había equivocado…que raro…- susurro con la vos en una octava, con su 15 años cumplidos dos días atrás jamás se había sentido así. Ni con cada una del equipo de porristas y ahora tenia todo el cuerpo a temperaturas que no eran molestas sino muy agradables con el cuerpo de Jen debajo del suyo.  
\- Claro, cla… claro que no Jay…- hablo bajo y entre cortado, nunca había reaccionado así con el pensamiento de otro chico en una enorme cama.

 

Cuando Jay pasó sus manos por los costados, Jay se sobresalto con un gemido de dolor que salió de entre los apretados dientes de Jensen que mostraba en conjunto con sus ojos apretados y con esas arrugas a los lados que lo desconcertaron.

 

\- ¿Jensen?- pegunto preocupado, sus ojos de cachorro lo miraron intensamente mientras la mano de Jensen sostenía la que poso sobre su costado, se levanto rápidamente y Jensen exhalo, desabrocho la camisa a regañadientes del rubio y mientras escuchaba su quejas de que lo dejara.

 

Pero al levantarle la ropa y ver su abdomen, se quedo helado y Jensen lloraba sin poder evitarlo, la piel blanca estaba llena de moratones, raspones y heridas viejas y nuevas, con la yema de los dedos las recorrió y el rubio se sintió denudo y perdido, no sabia que hacer, nunca nadie ante lo había visto sin una porción de ropa.

 

\- Jen…¿Que paso?-  
\- Nada…- dijo entre sollozos.  
\- Jen, Esto no es nada quien te lo hizo…-  
\- Nadie! déjame por favor…- Jensen intento ponerse la ropa de nuevo y salir del cuarto rumbo a la calle, pero Jay mas ágil y sin moratones en su cuerpo que le impidieran moverse fue más rápido y cerró la puerta y le puso llave y se la metió en los calzoncillos. Jensen miro esto horrorizado.  
\- Que haces?-  
\- Nada…-  
\- Como que nada Jay?!?!.-   
\- No es esa tu respuesta para todo?-  
\- Eso es de niños Jay déjame salir -  
\- No hasta que me digas quien te hizo esto.-  
\- Ya te eh dicho que nadie - dijo mientras retrocedía contra la monumental estatura de su compañero de butaca.  
\- Jensen dímelo - reclamo.  
\- Porque demonios te interesa!!- le grito en el rostro, ya no titubeaba y por primera vez le hacia frente a alguien, solo que con la persona equivocada.

 

El rostro de Jared se ensombreció, sus ojos se pusieron tristes y miraron a un lado, y a Jensen se le cruzo por la cabeza un perrito apaleado y debajo de una lluvia torrencial llorando por cariño.

 

El castaño dejo su postura frente a él y se encamino a la cama donde se dejo caer boca abajo y no se movió ni un centímetro en varios minutos…

 

\- Jared… por favor dame la llave…- dijo con mas cuidado agarrándose las costillas.  
\- Están en mis calzoncillos- replico.  
\- Lo se dámelas por favor-  
\- No tengo ganas, si las quieres ven a por ella…- dijo con las vos rara por hablar con la almohada pegada al rostro.

 

Jensen dudo unos instantes… la verdad no podía creer que se lo esté pensando, ni sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico para poner a ambos en esa situación, pero viendo que no cambiaria de postura fue a por ella, se arrodillo en la cama junto al cuerpo de ese gigante y vio las posibilidades de sacarlas por uno de los lados, pero con el peso del otro se le hizo imposible.

 

Asique tirando de su remera le dio la vuelta con gran esfuerzo, ese chico pesaba una tonelada y no lo creía imposible con todo lo que comía, pero al verle la cara este estaba mirando el techo con un puchero y sin prestarle atención pero esa mueca en el labio era por el y eso era mas que suficiente para el rubio que no dejaba de se invisible para el alto.

 

Asique sin sus anteojos puestos respiro profundo y miro la bragueta de Jared, a simple vista y por encima de la ropa no podía ver la llave, así que trago y se decidió por abrir el primer botón, luego la cremallera, fue allí donde las manos de Jensen rosaron la piel del castaño y este presto atención a las manos gráciles que intentaban sacarle la llave de dentro de los calzoncillos y se dio cuenta de donde tendría que tocar Jensen para sácala haciendo que su miembro muestre interés por la cercanía.

 

Todo el mundo se extinguió y solo estaba Jensen son sus enormes ojos verdes mirándole la entrepierna y quitando de apoco la prenda, los nervios de estar haciendo eso para recuperar la pequeña llave de cobre lo estaban exaltando con cada nuevo pedazo de piel que veía de Jared y se le dificultaba tragar.

 

Jared se lamió los labios, eso era lo mas erótico que jamás le haya pasado y estaba impacientándose, pero dejarlo hacer a Jensen era aun mejor, cuando subió su trasero para dejar retirar el jean de su cadera corriendo un poco su ropa interior blanca hacia abajo, dejando ver algo de bello púbico su miembro parecía estar cada mes mas y mas atento, subió la vista y vio la nuez de Jen subir y bajar ante la vista, y mas abajo en la base del cuello vio otro moretón.

 

Su mente se apartó de su hinchada entrepierna y paso lo dedos por el borde de la camisa blanca y acaricio el morado en la piel de Jensen, el rubio lo miro a los ojos y el con el rostro repentinamente triste, dijo.

 

\- Si me importa, Jen... Tal vez te conozca desde hace solo cinco horas y media pero, si no me importara, no habría vuelto para sacarte del cine o te abría traído a casa o evitado que te fueras…- Jensen escucho cada palabra, sin apartar su ojos de él, la corta distancia que podía ver sin anteojos estaba dentro del rango de los dos metros y Jared estaba dentro de ese rango, diciéndole lo mas lindo que jamás escucho de nadie y no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera y el dejara de respirar.

 

No supo que contestar y se sintió estúpido y mas inútil que antes, Jared se incorporo y se sentó a su lado con los jeans por el muslo, coloco ambas manos alrededor de su pecoso rostro y se le acerco mas, estaba a milímetros de su labios y él podía sentir y degustar el aliento de su amigo de butacas dentro de su boca.

 

Pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con prisas y unas llaves cayendo dentro del enorme bowl de latón en el comedor, le hizo dar un respingo hacia atrás y apartarse de Jay.

 

\- ¡¡JARED YA ESTOY EN CASA!! ¡¡ESTAS DESPIERTO!!- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

\- ¿Qui ququq quien es ese? ¿Tu papa? - Se levanto de la cama y sin quererlo piso sus anteojos y estos se rompieron en mil pedazos- Jensen deformo su cara al ponerse pálido como el papel y mirar a sus pies, los pedazo de su ex anteojos.

 

Con un movimiento rápido Jared se puso los pantalones y los zapatos, se paro frente a donde estaba Jensen y lo aparto pisando el los anteojos, ahora sin saber por qué Jensen exclamo escuchando como se rompían mas.

 

\- ¡PERO QUE HACES!- en ese momento Jeff entro al cuarto.  
\- Los siento tanto no los vi…-dijo rascándose la cabeza mirándose los zapatos.  
\- ¿Jay?-  
\- ¡Wa!! ¡Jeff hola! EHH… ¿No sabes tocar?  
\- ¿Que hiciste?-  
\- Nada…-dijo como un niño pequeño.  
\- ¿Eso son tus anteojos?- dijo dirigiéndose a Jensen y señalando a los pies de su hermanito.  
\- Eh si…- Jensen estaba desorientado no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero un coscorrón se escucho seco en la habitación.  
\- ¡¡AUCH!!- se quejo.  
\- ¡Pero serás torpe Jay! No te preocupes... ¿Como te llamas?-  
\- Eh …¿Jensen?-  
\- Jensen, no te preocupes ¿si? yo te compro otros nuevos… y tu Jay como de costumbre no ves por donde vas… bueno, no importa traje la cena y por suerte mucha – Jeff salió de la habitación y no espero contestación para la invitación muda a cenar.  
\- No te preocupes, es mi hermano mayor, yo vivo con el, él estudia medicina y esta muy poco, pero cuando esta para alguna de las comidas del día, que son contadas, trae mucha comida y comemos mucho también - sonrió y le tomo de la mano y lo llevo como barrilete a la cocina.

 

Jeff los vio llegar tomados de la mano y se quedo medio estático pero luego puso el resto de las cosas en la mesa aparte de las cajas interminables de la comida china.

 

\- Así que…¿Jensen? ¿no?-  
\- Si...- respondió quedito mientras Jay se lanzaba sobre la comida y revisaba cada caja.  
\- De donde conoces a Jared? Eh?- Jensen se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear como decirle que lo conocía de hace solo unas horas y que no tenia ni idea de como llego a su casa o como lo conoció realmente?.  
\- Pu pu pues peu s es es te de de el...Bueno del…- Jay intervino.  
\- Jeff deja a mi novio en paz, métete en tu comida no lo pongas mas nervioso!!- exclamo ignorando las caras de ambas personas ante el, Jensen pasmado por proclamarlo novio y Jeff por proclamarlo novio.  
\- ¿Como?- dijeron al unísono el involucrado y el hermano.  
\- Si novio, ¿Que no puedo tener novio?- los miro mal a ambos.  
\- Tu estas demasiado tiempo con Chad, de eso seguro - dijo cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y metiéndose comida con la otra.  
\- ¿Novios?- le pregunto pequeñito, rojo en su totalidad y con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

 

Jay solo se limito a verle y sonreírse.

 

\- ¿Novios eh? Bueno no es que me oponga Jay, ni nada, con tus disculpas Jensen pero de donde lo conoces?-

\- Del cine…- dijo riendo, apropiándose de la persona a su lado en un abraso monumental al cual Jeff solo reacciono con una enorme carcajada seguida de una felicitación.- en hora buena a los dos.- sonrió plácido a su hermanito y a su flamante oso de peluche.


End file.
